The City of Blues
by LNemir
Summary: After the ending of Season 4, Mercedes Jones and Mike Chang find a connection and move together to Chicago to enjoy there a newfound love and chase their dreams. However, Riff, one of Mike Chang's collegemates is getting in their way due to past issues with Mike, and Mercedes' new boss, Harry, isn't too helpful either. PLEASE REVIEW. I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS.
1. Before the City of Blues

**Before the City of Blues**

_By: LNemir_

_-The following story is not cannon. I do not own the characters in it nor their rights. They belong to Ryan Murphy. The events to be narrated occured after the ending of All or Nothing and are narrated from the point of view of Mercedes Jones.-_

Will Schuester should have been placing that brand new Regionals trophy in its case. Yet he was too busy embracing his brand new marriage with the Gingerbread Woman, Emma Pillsbury. For some reason, I find it entirely upsetting. Watching them so much in love. Wait, I know what's wrong. It's not just them. There's Jake and Marley cuddling in the seats, Artie and Kitty sharing a weirdly flirtatious stare, Brittany talking emotionally to Santana, Ryder giving a longing look to sista Wade...hell, even Tina is devouring Blaine and Sam...MY Sam...he knows deep down he wants some of this 100% Cocoa,but once you throw me away you don't get to take me out of the trash bin... with her eyes, and I'm pretty sure there's something between Teen Jesus and Sugar Cane. There's only two people in this room who can relate to me. There's Kurt...but let's face it, my first high school memory is him turning me down and saying it was because of Rachel. It hurt. So no, Breezycheeks, I amnot available for girl talk. And there's Mike. Sweet small-eyed Mike. Who knows what it's like for me. Finding one true love...well, maybe not THAT true...giving up the world for them...and them giing you up for the world. My working partner. There it is. I don't want him to be my partner just for work. I want him to be my partner in every conceiveable way. Well, go get it while it's hot,Beyoncé.

-Hey, Mike! What are your plans now that there's like, two months until Nationals? 'Cause we still have a video to shoot.- I tell him.

-I thought that was off, 'Cedes. That you were going to go on as an independent perormer or something.-

-I will, Chang-do, but that don't mean I don't get to have my video.-

-Well, I have to go back to Joffrey next Friday. It's not like I can go on missing classes whenever I want.-

-Who said you had to?-

-Um, you did. I can't be in Chicago at dance scool AND at Ohio shooting the video.-

-I ain't shooting it here. I'm literally moving on from Martin's rejection.-

-You mean moving on to Chicago? -

-Right , Tiny Dancer. Chicago ain't the City of Blues for no goddamn reason. It's full of houses for my chocolate magic to peform in. Here the best I can hope for is the retirement home. And I found us the perfect place.

-I'm sorry. Us? -

-Mike, we've talking for, like, everyday this year. It's not like you're having a blast at that campus. And you'll need a hot roommate for it to count as college experience.

-It's more like I wanna blast myself at that campus. I mean, yeah, I got one-night stands with the hottest pieces of ass from Joffrey...- as he says that I'm thinking "None of 'em hotter than yours, Asia babe" -...and, according to those pieces of ass, the hottest piece of manbutt there...- and as he says that I make a huge, huge effort not crack up -...but it's like, what is it? What does it mean?... - "It means I want you to take all your clothes off and give you the most meaningful time ever" .-...What did you just say?-

-You heard me?-

He gets really, really, REALLY close to me. So much I can feel his erection. Tina didn't lie. The rumour about asian men isn't true. At least not about THIS asian man. -Of course. I heard you since before you even started talking to me. And I'd been dying to say that to you first.- After he wispers this to me, he grabs the end of my t-shirt and starts pulling it up. Before my bra is on sight, I warn him.

-Wait! We might be seen! -

Then he says, in a loving way no one ever said anything to me before: -Like we cared about it.-

-YOU FIRST!- I say loudly, nearly yelling.

-No problem.- he answers and takes his shirt off. I'm a Christian. I can't. But I also can't refuse. Look at that body. And now he isn't even wearing pants. Only his briefs. Now I understand why Tina told Rachel not to wait. If I had lost my virginity t this whole lotta man who ain't afraid of nothing for me, I would have given it up when I was three. So I give up my t-shirt and pants and we start making out over the piano, my big fat mama booty over the cover. He takes out my bra, and kisses me all the way down to my lady parts, to polish them with his spit before giving me a taste of his fully naked dick, which would later stuff my loins with the biggest stock of pleasure I ever experienced. Until he is forced to take it out in every way. But I don't want him to. Ever. And I can tell he feels that way too.

-Will you go to Chicago with me, 'Cedes?- he whispers to me.

-For now.- I say, and kiss him on the lips -And forever.-


	2. On the Way to the City of Blues

On the Way to the City of Blues

_The following events are not cannon. The rights to most of the characters in this fanfiction belong to Ryan Murphy. The story in this chapter is told by Mike Chang._

So it's time to go back to Joffrey. I did it many times, but this is the first time I feel happy about it. I'm taking off from home to pursue my dream with a big smile on my face and a big gal to my left and on time to meet up with my friends from Joffrey. Mercedes and I already did the paperwork to move to an apartment together when we arrive. My friend Riff is supposed to bring my stuff to the train station.

Everything goes as planned. The train arrives punctually and…how come there's no one else in the entire train except for the ticket controllers and the staff, who are all in other wagons? Well, whatever. Mercedes and I sit next to each other in a big couch. Mercedes picks up a newspaper from Chicago they had on the train. She scrolls through it and for one moment, her facial expression is the same she had when we had sex over the Choir Room piano (of course, I cleaned it up afterwards.  
-What is it? – I ask.

-Mike, they are having auditions for a production of Chicago in a small theater! I could play Mama Morton! – Mercedes yells exastically.

-Well, I don´t know who the hell that is, but I'll be there for your audition – I reply.

-And not for yours? You would make a great Lipschitz, or Fred Cassely. All you need to do is dance tango and be sexy. You're the best person I know for both. - She tells me.

-Is that so? - I respond –Well, then I'll need to practice. - So I begin to kiss her neck leaving marks of every kind and undressing her in the way. It's not long until we're both in our underclothes and I'm running my index and middle finger through her tight sweet puss. After my tongue joins the party, making her moan, I see the head of a ticket controller watching us fixatedly. I couldn't care less. I love Mercedes, she loves me and there's no reason I can think of for hiding that. While I think of this I'm sucking her sweet juices out before pulling out and giving her my Asian cock full in her mouth, choking her with it. At one point, when she looks really bad, I take it out, put the tip in and let her go on. Then I notice the ticket controller checking out Mercedes' blowjob and opening his zipper. After a few minutes, I cum and tell her to wait a minute. I put on my briefs and confront the employee.

-You like to watch, don't you? -

-I like to watch…you. - He says, and begins to suck my dick over the briefs. I pull out and yell at him to let him know he was inappropriate and then I punch him and go back to business: Mercedes.  
-Sorry, babe, but that dude was making me uncomfortable. - I tell her.

-Don't think about him. Although for me it's hotter like this, because I'll have to please you more now. - She relies. _Well, whatever works for you _I think, I once again get naked, but this time there's no foreplay. This time, I'll put my big hard dick inside her and make her scream loud enough for the creeper to listen. I notice he has his cock out. Then we start doing it doggy style and I see him jerking his small dick. I erase the image from my mind and fuck Mercedes harder; I turn her around and put her on top of me. As my hips move, I start slapping her buttocks, which, I notice, really turns her on. Good for our next fuck, because Mercedes is cumming and that made me notice I'm close too, so I finish it and she gives a brief handjob so my semen can fall on her mouth. While she enjoys the taste of it, I lick her tasty juices out and swallow them. Later, when we're almost fully dressed back (my shirt is unbuckled and Mercedes can't find her bra) the creepy train employee announces our arrival to Chicago. I buckle it halfway and later, I notice Mercedes' inside my briefs, making my cock itch a little. Of course, I used it to wipe part of my cum. But I keep it there. It's sexy, and Mercedes without underwear is too.

We're out of the train and we find Riff in the street. I introduce him to Mercedes and we step into his car, which has my suitcase he brought from Joffrey. Once Mercedes packs hers, we head out to our brand new apartment. It's pretty cool. It's on the second floor, so the fact that the building has no elevator isn't such a burden, and makes it a lot cheaper. It has two bedrooms (we'll only use one) a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom and a balcony. And we will for sure have sex in every single one of those.

-So, what are your plans? – Riff asks us.

-There's a small production of Chicago. I'll audition for Mama Morton in…holy crap, two hours! What should I sing? I know from Rachel I can't sing any Chicago songs. I think Whitney would make the cut, but which song? Oh, I've got! "Son of a Preacher Man" by Aretha! I'll go shower. – Mercedes says, pretty frenetically.

-Dude, did you understand anything she said? - Riff asks me.

-No freaking idea. But she said they are only casting the leads today. I'll audition for Bernie tomorrow. - I answer.

-Hey, Mike! Where's my bra? - I hear Mercedes yell.

-Oh, right here. - I say, and I pull it out of my briefs. Mercedes and Riff laugh at it. She takes it, showers and before leaving, she asks me.

–Aren't you coming, Mike? -  
-No, Riff told me I need to stay in case the guys from the agency come. Love you. - I kiss her on the forehead and she closes the door.

So Riff takes of all his clothes (except for the underwear). I know he wants to do me again, but I love Mercedes. I can't afford this.

-Riff, get the hell out of here. - I yell –You know why I slept with you. And this can't go on. I'm straight and I love Mercedes, and you need to get the hell out of my life. I thought you were over this.-

-How could I, Mike? You took my virginity. - He replies defensively.

-What? You said you'd done it before. – is my naïve response.

-So I could impress you. You're my first love, Mike. –

-Then let's make a deal. I'll fuck you in the shower right now and you stop this shit.- I offer –if I do this, I need to know for sure you will never sexually harass me anymore.-

-Deal. – He says. I undress and go to the shower with him. As the water gets both his briefs and mine wet, our erections become noticeable. We start kissing under the shower. I touch his pectorals as if they were tits, but he goes straight to my junk and gives me a handjob. I grab his ass and slap him like I slapped Mercedes in the train. He really likes it and begs me to do it again, but I refuse and take off my briefs.  
-Suck my dick. Right now. - I order him. He sucks my neck. –NO HICKIES! MERCEDES WILL NOTICE- I yell. He obeys, and keeps going down. My nipples, my abs. Until he reaches my dick, grabs it with both hands and puts the tip in his mouth, but I go further and deep throat him. He enjoys this and later I let him go on the way he prefers.

-I prefer you suck me. - He says.

-I set the rules here. - I reply angrily –and I'm not putting your small 12-year-old penis in my mouth or any part of my body. Turn around, you son of a bitch. - Those last words I nearly shouted. He shyly obeys, and I start to fuck his ass. I go on a really fast pace so I can get this over with because all I feel is tiredness and anger towards Riff, so I add –Oh, if you tell anyone about this, you're dead man. Do you understand? –

-Yes, Mike. - He says. –just go on with that. I love your big cock inside me.-

-Don't get used to it. - I say aggressively, and right after that, I begin to fill Riff's butt with my hot semen. He moans like a whore as each drop of it falls. Once I'm done, I remove my still hard cock and carefully clean it up, along with the balls and pube. Then I clean up the rest of my body very quickly. I hand him the soap and say, still angry

-Don't leave any evidence behind. This never happened. - And storm out of the bathroom, leaving Riff to shower alone. Then suddenly, Mercedes came into the apartment, very happy. She announced she got a callback from the producers. So we start kissing. The kiss quickly gains passion and I get an erection. Mercedes hugs my legs with hers and the towel I had covering myself falls out. She sees my erection, so I say.

-Let's celebrate. No foreplay- I say. I quickly rip off her audition dress and underwear and my dick makes my way to her pussy. No campus party got me laid three times the same day. After ten minutes of violent sex, Riff comes out of the shower.

-Hey, you want to join? – Mercedes yells at him. _I'm fucked literally and figurate_. I think.

Riff, without a word, removes his towel and shoves his dick into Mercedes' throat and starts to kiss me. I awkwardly pull out, so he ends up sucking my neck. I make a move so I can kiss Mercedes and cut Riff out, but he starts to grab my ass and, since Mercedes took out his cock, he shoves it down my throat, making Mercedes laugh. I'm forced to give Riff a blowjob while he runs his fingers through my ass. This is totally weird. I intentionally use Riff's cock deep throat myself, so he cums. Great, he's out. But he stays to watch until I give Mercedes a facial cumshot, jerkng off while I do it. He only left when I was fully dressed after the threesome. Mercedes and I decide to sleep cuddled on the couch. Tomorrow we'll buy a bed.

I can't sleep. Not after discovering Riff is still into me and he might be endangering my relationship with Mercedes. I only slept with him to experiment, and he understood it then. What made him hit on me just now? Also I feel really guilty about what happened in the shower. Even if it was for our sake, I cheated on Mercedes and we haven't even been together for a week, and all because of that bastard. I guess I will have to give Riff a good dose of the Mike Chang ninja punches the next time I see him. Yeah, that's a good solution. I'll just rest so I'm ready to hit the crap out of him.

The next day Mercedes and me go buy furniture for the apartment. A TV, a fridge, a table and chairs…but most importantly, a twin sized bed. When everything arrives and we've set it up, Mercedes is excited about doing it all around the apartment. We start by the bed, without doing anything crazy. When we finish, I notice this is the first time we have sex and it's not in public or with someone watching. I remark this and Mercedes answers.

-Oh, right. Well, how did you feel about it? –

-It was very different from the other times. The others were more fun, b8uut this was more pleasant. The other times we had the adrenaline of possibly getting caught, or the awkwardness of having someone watching. Now we just made love to each other, and it felt amazing. - I reply.

-Well, then let's go make love in the shower. – She says.

-Please no, um…I don't like doing it there. I once hooked up with a girl from Joffrey in the campus showers and something happened with the plumbing and dirty water started to fall over us. It totally ruined the moment and the girl never spoke to me again. – I reply, not very fluently, because that's not the real reason why I don't like shower sex.

-Well, then let's be a romance, not just a relationship. – She concludes, and we cuddle in the bed


	3. Mercedes Jones at the City of Blues

Mercedes Jones at the City of Blues

_From the point of view of Mercedes Jones_

Cuddling leads to sleeping. And it feels really good. Because now I know my relationship with Mike isn't just sex. He loves me and I love him back. That means I've made the right choice. He's still sleeping. He looks like a little kid lying naked in the bed. His audition for Chicago is in five hours, so I'll just make some dinner. I could use some practice cooking because I'm not really an expert. Luckily, my mama let me borrow an old cookbook from her, so I can make something tasty. I decide on a steak with some sauce and salad. I need Mike to be strong if he wants the part. So I obey the book step by step and I'm very happy with the results. I decide to go wake Mike up, but he's already done that himself. He's only in boxers and a tank top, and he has an I-just-woke-up face.

-I woke up because the smell in the place was so beautiful I thought maybe we were trapped in a rose, like in that fairytale about the small people. – He says.

-Well, this time with you has been a fairytale for me. But I don't know if I would like to live in a rose. We wouldn't have much space, and they have barbs. I prefer The Princess and the Toad because the princess is black. –I reply, and Mike laughs a little –Do you know what you will do for your audition? - .

-I'll dance the tango with any actress auditioning to be a married murdress and then they'll give us a scene to do with aspiring Roxies. I think it will be the argument between Roxie and Fred. – He informs me.

-Well, eat up, Mikey Mouse. You'll need to be strong if you plan on getting the part. – I tell him. –I'll be on the balcony.-

So I go and look outside. Chicago is indeed a beautiful town. I think I haven't given myself time to get to know it. I should go out now, since I don't really have anything to do. I head to the bedroom, put on some nice clothes and comb my hair. After grabbing my purse, I say to Mike –I'm going out for a while. In case I don't get to see you, break a leg. –

He says something in response, but I don't really get it since I've already closed the door. I head outside and buy a map of the city. About five blocks from here there is a park. I go there and ask a stranger.

-Excuse me; do you know where I can find a bar with live music? –.

-Oh, yes, miss. – He says. I ask him to point it out in the map for me and thank him after he does. After a brief subway ride and a two block walk, I see a really nice diner in front of me with an empty stage. So I get in and ask to see the manager.

-Drop the sass there, Mama. You didn't even order food. – says the creepy cashier.

-Who said I was here for food? – I tell him.

-Then do what do we owe your presence in our property? – He asks me.

-I want to stand up on that stage and sing. – is my answer.

-Show me what you got, brown sugar. – He says.

So I sing "Disco Inferno". If that song got me a recording contract in L.A, it can get me a diner performance. Even acapella and with no microphones, I turn some heads around. Including the Cashier's.

-How much time do you need? – He asks me.

-Four songs. – I decide

-You get a hundred bucks then. A hundred and fifty if you bring in clients. – He proposes.

-You just got yourself a singer. – I say, sealing the deal. I didn't see any money coming, but I don't see the point of declining it.

So I head to the stage. There isn't a microphone there, so it's just my voice. Still, there's a spotlight. That does the trick for me. So I decide to set the stage.

-Hi everyone, I'm Mercedes Jones and I will be singing to you. – People look at me. I hand my sheet music to be piano player who was previously playing some old jazz and whisper –What Is It 'Bout Men, B Flat. - So he hits the piano and I do my magic. The clients seem happy with the results. After I've performed four songs, the pianist is leaving and the spotlight is turned off. But I don't want it to. Well, I guess now it's just me and my voice. I begin an acapella performance of Whitney Houston's "Saving All My Love for You". The staff seems to like it enough to turn the spotlight back on by the end of the song. I receive a standing ovation I didn't expect.

-Thank you! - I say to the crowd –Thank you all for listening to me sing! It means so much to me. I'm Mercedes Jones from Lima, Ohio. My record is available on Amazon. So keep an eye out for me, Chicago! - The crowd is still clapping. When they finish, I get out of the stage and get my money from the cashier. He gives the extra fifty. And I love it.

-Tomorrow, girl. Same time, same place. – He says. I just nod. Then I turn around and see Mike.

-Mike! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be auditioning? – I ask him.

-They don't want me, 'Cedes. I'm not good enough for them. – He replies.

-You are, Mike. I cannot believe it. – I say in an attempt to comfort him –well, for whatever it's worth, you're good enough for me. More than enough. – And I kiss him.

-I need to go home and rest. – Mike says. –Do I wait up for you? –

-Just do what you want. I'll grab a bite here. I didn't eat after all. – I reply, and when I turn around, there's the cashier, who tells me –I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Harry. –

-Nice to meet you. – I respond –I'll just go get a table. I'm starving. –

-Mind if I join you? – Asks Harry –There's no one here but the cooks. –

I agree and tell him I would like some spaghetti. He goes to the kitchen gap and I hear him yell:

-Stevens! Spaghetti for the lady and fish for me! Then you're off! - . After that, Harry seats back with me and tells me the order's coming.

-Well, I heard. Why do you get to tell people when they're off? – I ask him.

-Because I run this diner, sweetie. What I say goes. – responds Harry. –don't you think I would have gotten myself sacked if I were just a cashier and I paid a hundred and fifty bucks to a girl who asks to sing? - .

-I didn't think of it that way. In that case, congratulations. This place is lovely. – As I finish this sentence, a skinny ass ginger with her nose and eyebrow pierced named Scarlet according to her tab places our plates in the tables and says to me:

-Eat up, songbird. Stevens cooked it after hours, and that isn't something you can expect from him. I'm Scarlet, by the way. You killed it up there. –

-I'm Mercedes, nice to meet you. – I reply.

-Scarlet is our only waitress who is nice to meet. You got lucky. – clarifies Harry.

-Well, good for me. And for Whitney, I guess. I'm out, Harry. Got a man waiting up for me. – is Scarlet's reaction.

-Is there anyone in apart from Stevens, Scarlet? – asks Harry.

-That new cleaning lady who creeps the shit out of me. I don't even know her name. – Replies Scarlet –I wonder what the hell happened in that bathroom. –

-Well, we won't keep you, Scarlet. Good night. – is Harry's goodbye to her, apart from the slap in the butt he gives her when she passes by. Scarlet mouths "creep" and leaves.

-Do you like the food? – asks Harry.

-Uh, yes… I'm almost done. – I answer.

-Please let me show you around. – proposes Harry. I only agree because it's the polite thing to do. He shows me the kitchen and introduces me to this Stevens guy. He's quite crazy and not too kind. I believe he's stoned. Then he shows me the ladies' room, where there is a lady cleaning, quite likely the one Scarlet said was creepy.

-This is Mercedes, the lady who sang.- says Harry quite loud. The cleaning lady turns around like she had just been woken up and begins to speak to me.

-Fallen angel with black skin, what is your message to Ida Melvites? – She says.

-Um…I'm Mercedes, nice to meet you. – is my response. Then Harry whispers something to Ida. She cleans up one toilet and leaves, and Harry tells me to go see how good she is, so I enter the toilet she just cleaned. When I turn around, I see Harry in front of me. He leans in for a kiss, but I back out. Then, in an angered one, he says:

-You want to get fired, sweetie? –

-I'm taken! – I yell –and you're gross. To me and to Scarlet. –

-You think I didn't do this to Scarlet? Well, I did. More than once. It's in the papers, honey. –

-Tell you what. I give you this one fuck. But then, it never happened. No one gets to know, no one in this diner puts a finger on me. Not even you. – I offer him, and he agrees. I take off my dress and unbuckle his shirt as I give him the kiss he leaned in for. Then he takes it off and stars touching my boobs. Then he begins to suck my left boob as he takes his pants off. He gives the same attention to the one in the right and then says.

-Go suck my dick, you big fat black slut.-

I'm forced to obey, so I pull it in. It's not that bad, it's not even bad, but having had Mike's in all of my holes three times, this tastes like crap. Harry moans as I pass my tongue by every corner of not very hard cock, and says things like "Yeah, suck the hell out of it girl" or "That's good, make me fill that slutty mouth of yours with my fucking cum". It's really awkward, but I have to go on until he cums, which he eventually does. He could use some Viagra. Anyhow, he starts to suck my puss. He's definitely better as a sucker than he is being sucked. At least I get a little pleasure. Well, not a little, truth is he's great at it. He's sucking the shit out of my clitoris, and then he runs his tongue through my lips. Then he enters my puss and reaches my g-spot with both his tongue and two fingers. I can't help but moan and whine a little too loud. The staff left, though, so no one can be listening. Then I cum and after he drinks my juices, he takes some Viagra and puts on a condom, as if he'd read my mind, and starts to fuck me in a very slow pace, but later he starts to go faster and I en joy it. Not as much as him though. He's having a hell of an orgasm in me which involves a lot of insults towards me. Well, I just shut up and go on. I'm really enjoying it, but I love Mike. Harry cums inside me (with the condom on) and we decide I already did my part. Harry says to me:

-You enjoyed it deep down. –

-It wasn't bad. But it will never happen again. I love my boyfriend. – I reply defensively.

-If you love him so much, why are you so afraid of doing it with me again? You think I might outperform him and confuse you? –

-No, it would be cheating, and that's not my roll. Besides, you're totally creepy, almost as much as Ida.- I reply. –See you tomorrow. Fully clothed. – Then I storm out and take the subway back home.

When I arrive, I see Mike sleeping. He has a bruise in one of his cheekbones. It turns me on, but I wonder how he got it. I give the bruise a kiss and this wakes Mike up.

-What took you so long, 'Cedes? – he says.

-My boss just wouldn't stop talking. He's pretty much a drag, but I got myself performances there three nights a week, one of them being Saturday. – I respond. –The rest of the staff is quite weird too, except for this waitress called Scarlet who's really cool. You should meet her. –

-I'd be glad. – he says.

-Hey. Where'd you get that bruise? – I question.

-I hit myself with the bars from the subway. It'll heal with time. – he says.

-Well, it's getting me really horny.- I say, and begin to kiss him. I want to screw him to get Harry's everything out of my body, and also there's the bruise. I give him a hickey there and he really enjoys it, sending a moan that's somewhere between pain and satisfaction. Then I lick his nipples and stay in his abs for a pretty long time. Then I begin to blow him. He deep-throats his cock in my mouth and then I playfully run the tipoff my tongue through the shaft, he likes it and it seems like it's tickling him, even more when I reach the tip. Then I put it whoe in my throat again and after it I go on a slow pace until my mouth is flooded with his delicious semen. Then, after giving me a great vaginal suck, he puts his junk between my tits and presses them together. This is the first time I do this ad it feels really good, but I prefer dick in my pussy, which he does give me later, more intensely than ever at the beginning, but later he starts to go really slow, like he was worn out. So I take the top until he yells to me that he's close, so I stop it and handjob him until his cum falls in my tits. We lie down together and he suddenly says.

-Babe, I forgot to tell you. I got Cassely. I don't know how it happened. They called me when you were at the diner-  
-Wait, they just gave it to you? No callbacks? – I ask.  
-None at all. Guess that's why they cut my audition. They were sure and they tried the others out for backup.- He explains.  
-I would celebrate you but we just did. – I say –Oh, and tell them to add you the bruise with makeup. It makes me want to rape you, until I notice it's not necessary.– -I love you, hon. Good night. – he says. I say it back and we fall asleep.


	4. Mike Chang at the City of Blues

Mike Chang at the City of Blues

_From the point of view of Mike Chang_

**IN THE NEXT SCENE, A SPECIAL GUEST (OR GUESTS) FROM GLEE WILL BE JOINING THE STORY (NOT AS MAINS THOUGH) WHO DO YOU THINK IT WILL BE? **

Dude, that was a long sleep. A long and good sleep. I'm pretty sure sleeping cuddled with Mercedes added to it. No, it didn't "add" to it, it was "it". Too many its in one sentence for a guy who just woke up. Anyhow, my point is that sleeping cuddled with Mercedes made me sleep better because I know that I'm safe that way, that I don't have to face life alone and that here, at those moments and in this flat, no one can harm me. I've known that ever since Mercedes and I started to chat at least twice a week when she was in LA. Nothing ever gets to me when I talk to her except for Mercedes with her. That's why I hooked up with her in all those risky situations and allowed her to move in with me. You know, for Mike Chang it's not enough with the breasts, if there isn't a heart underneath, then I don't need to think twice before saying no. But Mercedes never left room for doubt. I love her and that's all I need to know so far. I put on boxers and a tank top and check my cell phone. Twenty flirty texts from an unknown number. Well, unknown to the cell phone, I know perfectly well who it is and will kick their butt when I get the chance. That will probably make them stop looking at mine. They have for quite a lot of time. I had been ignoring it, but the madness has to stop, and I will make myself sure that happens. I head to the kitchen, where I smell the meat Mercedes made me. She tells me it's with vegetables "a la something", but as long as I can chew it, I give a fart right now. Mercedes goes to the balcony, and this seems to lead to a decision to go out in a pretty dress and all made up. As long as she's not hooking up with the leader of the Taiwanese mafia, whatever works for her .I've got my audition for Chicago anyways, so she'll want to give all that time a good use. I finish my steak and grab some fruit for dessert and head to the bathroom for a quick shower. I'm still a little traumatized by this bathroom due to the Riff thing, but I need to overcome it or I'll start to smell like rotten garlic in a few days. I finally decide to shower, proceeding very slowly, but finally deciding I can handle it. I'll just tell him to get the hell out of my life and my relationship with Mercedes will finally go back to normal and I'll love her without feeling guilty about it. So I get out of the shower dress up for the audition and have…FIFTEEN MINUTES? WHAT THE HELL? ...to get there. So here I am, running to the bus stop and barley making it into the bus. It's quite slow –holy crap- so I decide to at least make something out of it and practice my routine in the bus. First I bust some moves individually. The people, which I didn't expect, begin to clap. There's an old lady, well not, _old_, sixty-something maybe, seems fascinated by my dancing, so I go to her seat, get down one knee, and read a Cassely line to ask Roxie to dance. She accepts and I practice the couple dancing. I lead her and whisper what she has to do, which works out into a splendid cell block tango routine and an ear-to-ear smile in the lady's face. I look at the window and I still have a few blocks to the theater, so to vow out gracefully, I take the beret for my costume and use it to pick up money from passengers who liked my performance, earning fifty bucks. That can buy me dinner, so I'm good, and it's time to go down. I give the lady I danced with five dollars out of the fifty and enter the theater for the audition and see a couple performing the "Pop" part of the Cell Block Tango. I see the directors and I whisper to one of them:  
-I'm Mike Chang, auditioning for backup. Sorry I'm late. –

-Don't worry 'bout it. You're up next for Six. Your partner will be negro sunshine. – replies the director. I look out and see a latina beauty in a hot as hell outfit. I expected that to be the equator-hot negro sunshine and turns out I'm right. She begins to sing/say her part and I join in to dance with her. We do the same routine I did with the lady in the bus, so we kill it. At least I think I do. And I hope my partner does because she was great. We do the normal routine of the Cell Block Tango as Squish, Uh-Uh and Cicero perform. Then Lipschitz, the grand finale of the number, takes the stage. The lady is a fine –looking ginger gal who can swing it, but the dude is familiar. The way he holds the lady as she dances and spins. He pulls her away. It looks like he doesn't feel any desire towards her body, which, I have to admit, is great. Only a guy who doesn't like women does. So clearly there is one gay guy in the house but not any gay guy. I know this gay guy, it's…

-RIFF HANSEN- yells the director. I knew it since the first twirl of his partner's hips, and I knew I wanted to yell his name so much louder than the directors did, but…

-MIKE CHANG. - Is the next yell –RONNIE VARGAS. ASHLEY TINSKLEY. SCARLET BERING. BRUCE WETHERFORD. Get the hell out of my stage, you're clearly good only to portray the seats in my show, but I don't need sits because theater already has three hundred of them! -.

So Gingerbread woman, two other hotties, this Bruce guy, Riff and I go out, Riff and I leaving the theater first. He says "Hey". I punch him square in the face. I punch him in the face again. I punch him again. I punch him once again, now in the stomach. This sends him to the floor. Good enough for me. I pin him with my body, grab him by the t-shirt, put his face close to mine, punch it again and yell at him:

-Look at me. In the eyes. LOOK AT ME IN THE EYES, YOU COCKSLUT! This madness has to stop it. From now on, every text you send me is worth a punch in your little relationship crasher face. You are transferring to another dance group at Joffrey. I am never talking to you again; you are never looking at me again, not even at the hallways. I LOVE MY GIRLFRIEND, OKAY? I FEEL FLATTERED THAT YOU FEEL THAT WAY FOR ME, RIFF. BUT IF YOU REALLY LOVE ME, YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME. So I'm dead to you and you are to me. Until you learn to accept and respect the way I feel. YOU UNDERSTAND, YOU MISERABLE STALKING BASTARD, OR DON'T YOU? –

-Mike, this…- he responds slowly –is so freaking hot. This manly, violent side of you turns me on so much. Each of your punches makes me get freaking rock hard. -

-Well, it can't be that way. So until it is, you'll have to live your miserable life without getting in your dirty ass messing in with mine. – I say, still yelling. And I give him a goodbye punch. But that was a mistake because I can feel his rock hard cock under my body. Of course he was turned on. I hit him, put my body over his and yelled to him with our faces close, holding him by the t-shirt. It's not just him. I was so stupid to think that. I just keep feeding the boy's libido. Silly me. I see heads peeking in the window and Riff's dancing partner, the ginger beauty, standing there, so I ask her.

-Which bus do you take home, gingerbread woman? –

-I prefer Scarlet. And I'm not going home. I've got a job to do and a lazy man to feed. – she responds.

-Let me guess…Waitress at a diner with live music? – I say to her

-How is it you nailed it in one try? - She replies while laughing –Come with me. I'll give you a free drink there. –

-Are you allowed to just give drinks away to dancing strangers? –I question.

Her simple answer is –Like we cared about it. - . That sentence got me my first hookup with Mercedes, so it's good enough to get me a free drink. She adds –It is walking distance from here.-

So once we're on the door, she says her shift begins in a half hour, so I say:

-You want to work extra?-

-Are you asking to sleep with you? – She asks me.

-No, I'm asking you to dance with me. – I answer her. I put my Cassely beret on the floor and we start doing the Cell Block Tango routine with no music. Just like in the bus, people put money in the beret. And Scarlet is the best dance partner ever. WAY better than Brittany. Some people even stop to look at us dance. By the end of the half hour, people who stayed by cheer and we get the final contributions. More than a hundred bucks, which makes fifty for each of us. A hundred and forty five bucks in a few hours just for dancing with gorgeous ladies. This is the life I want. But I also want a life with Mercedes. I don't think she would like the idea of me dancing sexy numbers on the street with some dancing waitress when I first met her. And we have some serious dancing chemistry. But she has a job, so she enters the diner and I can't avoid following her and sitting at the bar.

-You promised me a free drink. - I remind her, and she makes me an old fashioned. This is SO Mad Men.

-Hey, why did you beat the hell out of that guy I danced with? – Scarlet asks me suddenly.

-Oh, Riff…long story. He's my college partner, and he's gay. About five months ago. I experienced gay sex with him. For me it was just a hookup which I didn't dislike but wasn't willing to repeat, and I thought he understood that. – I start to tell, her and go on after a pause to drink –but a few days ago, when my girl went to audition for Mama Morton at the play, he started to harass me and made me really uncomfortable and told I was his first time, and his first love, and he had to fuck me again. So after an argument I agreed to fuck him once if he backed out, but he didn't. So I decided to give him a good beating up for him to get out of my life the first time I ran into him again. And this was it. –

As Scarlet pours me a new drink, she says –Well, I think it's very romantic that you're doing this for your girlfriend. You, like, cheated on her for the sake of your relationship. - She says, and caresses my cheek –We need more men like that.-

-No one would be single if that were to happen- I express –Where would all the fun be? -. We laugh playfully and suddenly a spotlight ignites, showing the figure of a big, curvy woman, who says:

-Hi everyone, I'm Mercedes Jones and I will be singing to you.-

I'm so shocked to see my darling up on that stage. Once she begins to sing "What Is It 'Bout Men?" by Amy Winehouse, I see Scarlet in a trance with Mercedes' voice and I feel really proud of myself for getting her to love me. In moments like this I know that if Mercedes hadn't accidentally thought out loud that she was into me that night in the Choir Room, I would have done that myself. Scarlet asks me:

-Who is this? Whitney Houston's ghost? – She says as she claps with great intensity.

-That, Scarlet – I whisper to her –is my girl. –

-Well, then I guess I get why you beat up your zero-game, zero-dance gay crusher. He got me out of the play. – She replies.

So I make an offer: -Tomorrow, we get each other back in. How's that for you? –

She just smiles and we silently watch Mercedes perform. I let her voice lead me through those places of my heart I barely access. It gets me through these feelings for her, how I feel safe and free and hypnotized because of her when she's around. I love her. That's for sure. Scarlet looks like she's in a trance too. I can't help but wondering who is in that zone where only Mercedes can take me. I notice she looks at me and she's out of trance. Not even Mercedes' voice can distract us from each other now.

And I don't know the details. I don't know who leaned in who pulled the other's shirt, who closed the door and who flushed the toilet, but Scarlet created a new trance. With no need of a voice like Mercedes' we travelled into the bottom of our hearts together. And look where they took us. To being naked in her workplace's bathroom with my semen all over her boobs and a condom lying on the floor. The concept is similar to a drunken hookup in college. Only here I'm not hungover. I'm full of regret. I cheated on the woman I love with a girl I like. I can't believe I was, well, am capable of doing something like that. Riff was different; it was for our sake, but this…I will never be the same person again. I will hate myself for it. All the time. I will carry this guilt throughout my entire life, or at least during my relationship with Mercedes. And I don't know how much longer I will be able to keep that going with this knot in my throat. So I say to Scarlet:

-Um…this never happened, okay? We never met. –

-Mike, you know there was something in this…you can't just turn it off. - she answers stuttering a little.

-If you don't want to Riff my life up, we have to. I cheated on Mercedes, Scarlet. Do you know how that makes me feel? -

-All right, I just want the best for you. But can we at least remain friends? – After I agree, she says –Well, here's my number...- and pulls a pen out of her purse.

-I should write mine, or Mercedes will notice.- She agrees and I do so. She sends me a "Hello" so I can have her number and go back to the diner, where Mercedes spots me. Scarlet goes away. Mercedes says:

-Mike! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be auditioning? –

-They don't want me, 'Cedes. I'm not good enough for them. – I reply.

-You are, Mike. I cannot believe it. – she says in an attempt to comfort me –well, for whatever it's worth, you're good enough for me. More than enough. – And she kisses me.

-I need to go home and rest. – I say. –Do I wait up for you? –

-Just do what you want. I'll grab a bite here. I didn't eat after all. – She replies.

-Okay, goodbye, honey, I love you.- I say, but she doesn't seem to notice because she's talking to her boss. Lucky me, I sounded so weird. So I took the subway home and got a call on the ride, so I picked up and said:

-Hello, this is Mike Chang.-

-This is the casting department for the off-Broadway Chicago revival. We're contacting you in order to tell you that you have been selected for the role of Fred Cassely. – And they hung up. I text the good news to Scarlet, but she won't text back. Maybe she's just processing what happened at the diner. I decide to, as I get home, sit on the bed. I don't know why I asked Mercedes if she wanted me to wait up because I quite obviously would.

Turns out I wouldn't. Once I reached the bedroom, I fell asleep. Probably the emotional tiredness. Or the mental tiredness. Or the audition and the street dancing tiredness. Or the tiredness from beating up Riff. Or the tiredness from hooking up with Scarlet. Or the tiredness from all of the trances I formed and broke in less than an hour. Whichever it is, it makes me create an instant trance with my bed. Then with my eyelids. Until I'm deeply asleep. Tomorrow is another day to think things through.


	5. A Special Guest at the City of Blues

A Special Guest at the City of Blues.

_From the point of view of a special guest. Excited to know who? Read to find out _

This train smells funny. Maybe it's the cleaning products they use, but it's not like they need them because I'm pretty much the only passenger. How to they expect to succeed as performers in a town where there's no one out on Sundays. Who is at the theater at eight if no one is on the street at seven? It doesn't make any sense to me. Anyways, I reach the Station and get out of this super stinky train. Also, something in the air got my hair totally messy. I get out of the train, and there's Mike Chang, with his sweet smile and his arms ready to hug me. I head towards him and let myself in. Even though I don't love him, and never have, I've always been a fan of his hugs. They trap you…in a good way.

-Mike! I've missed you so much! – I say. His arms are as warm as they have ever been. But I give them so much use now. Moments like this remind that I might find the man of my dreams someday. I might have been quite unfair to men as a species, but I guess Chicago is another town where men don't offer me to do my chores in exchange for sex. We let go and he finally gets me in his car. He drives a block and I hear a very familiar:

-Well, hey-lo, home girl. –

-Mercedes! Oh, my God! What are you even doing here? – I reply. We hug through the seats.

-Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. I moved here since they revoked my recording contract. I sing at a diner every day and I auditioned for a local production of Chicago. And I have a friend as a roommate. I lived with LA's biggest cockslut in a shoebox a month ago. – Mercedes explains.

-Oh. Well, I'm glad for you. My finals begin in two weeks and it's such a drag. I have to study extra time, and regular time's pretty much a lot. - I say

-But don't you go out? – Mike asks

-Yeah, but…I miss high school. This isn't the same. There I had a place where I belonged. Now it's just studying and studying to reach my dream, which is still three years away. I don't have any time to just do what I want. – I reply.

-Then here's what we're going to do. Mercedes is singing today. But this time, you will duet. You've sung together before. – Mike proposes.

-What about having her dance with you, Mike? – Mercedes contradicts.

-I'd like that. I need some practice in that department. – I say.

-Scarlet was doing that, remember? – Mike says.

-Well, screw Scarlet! This is the only thing we can give her. – Mercedes refutes.

-Who's Scarlet? – I ask.

-We can't blow Scarlet out, Mercedes. You can duet. – Mike says.

-She's a waitress from the bar I sing in who can bust a move. – Mercedes says.

-Then let's all do something. We all get to sing and we all get to dance. – I suggest.

-Good enough for me. Good thinking, girl. If it hadn't been for you, who knows how this could have ended…- Mike says. He has a weird expression. Like he was having sickness but wanted to hide it. I know that expression –and feeling- damn well, I got it all the time at one point. But I know it isn't sickness. Mike Chang is hiding something else and I shall not rest until I found out what it is. And it probably concerns this Scarlet girl. I should do the number and check her out to get a hint of what it might be.

-We're home! –says Mercedes. They show me around the apartment, which is pretty simple, but it's better than I would have expected. It beats my own place. They give me the couch to sleep in and I can't complain. I've slept in worse this year.

-So, you want anything to drink? We haven't had people over that much, so we have enough booze for ten house parties. – Mercedes offers me. I wouldn't mind it. Mike says he's leaving to rehearse for his role in the play. He doesn't make the sickness expression, so I assume it isn't an excuse to do creepy stuff with this Scarlet girl.

I've only had two vodka shots, but Mercedes didn't control her dose very much. She's laughing very, very loud about some silly joke Mike told her at the beginning of the year. This might be a good dirt-digging time. Mercedes is drunk, she'll just tell me.

-So, Mercedes, how is living with Mike like? – I ask.

-He is the most perfect guy ever. He's sweet, he's understanding he fulfills my every need, and let me tell ya, in the sack…and in the Choir Room… and in the train…he's a Bengal tiger. – Mercedes tells me, still cracking up –I just love him so freaking bad. I feel this special connection with him I don't feel with anyone else. He took my heart to a world it had never been in before. Not even with Sam. I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life in this apartment. But… – Then Mercedes begins to cry.

-But what? What is it? Did he do something to you? – I interrogate.

-I cheated. With my boss. – Mercedes begins to admit –it was a really weird night. I went to the diner and I asked to sing. He hired me and then he made me have sex with him or he'd fire me. He said he'd done that to everyone, that it was part of the job or something. I just wanted it so bad I even considered doing it. God, I'm a freaking whore. Mike deserves so much better. I get this feeling all the time, like it is wrong for me to have stepped into his life and screwed it up…well, screwed Harry up…and Mike is so connected with Scarlet. He'll leave me! He'll dump me for her! -.

- Mercedes, listen up. He won't dump you. Mike has feelings for you. He would never have been with you in the first place if he didn't. Mike loves you back. He would never hurt you with a girl he met a night ago. I know Mike Chang. But you have to cut the crap with him. You don't want to spend the rest of your life living a lie. If you love Mike as much as he loves you, this is the least you can do for him. – I recommend her.

-Thank you. You're the best. – She says and gives me a strong hug. I return it, seeing an opportunity to slide in the microphone. Creepy Chang's secrets are going to be my trip souvenir, wrapped up and with a bow on top.

So I use the shower to clean myself up from the train ride. I know this Scarlet girl will be there, so I'll figure out what it is about her that worries Mercedes and apparently turns Mike on. I put on a navy blue tube skirt and a dark purple shirt with green drawings in it. I never get a chance to wear it, but I love that shirt. Before I get to makeup I put on light brown high platform boots, and a matching sweater and beret that gives me something of a country girl look and I like it. Country girl isn't the best look for my everyday life. Why didn't I make this choice from the very start? Mike and Mercedes are having so much fun, and for me every day is a freaking drag. Oh, what the hell am I thinking? I can't do that.

Next thing I know, I'm in a diner packed with Negros with Mercedes Jones and Mike Chang because I want to find out if Mike Chang is fooling around behind Mercedes' back. So, it's time to do what Santana does best.

We sit in a table close to the stage since we will be performing at some point. It will be flashback time to those glory days in the Choir Room. Particularly to when Mercedes sang "Lean on Me". No performance ever (and that's saying something) have I enjoyed more than that one. It's probably because of its symbolic value, but still. I will never forget that day. And now I remember it more vividly than ever because I know she'll sing it again tonight.

As if I had applied telepathy on her, Mercedes stands up on the stage, introduces herself to the crowd and begins to sing. I get slightly emotional because I remember the situation in which Mercedes sung this when we were naïve sophomores. I see Mike and Scarlet appear onstage, doing a small dance there and backing up for Mercedes. They are very playful, slapping each other on the shoulder, hugging onstage, sharing loving looks. This sends me back too, I did all that when… OH MY GOD, MIKE SLEPT WITH SCARLET! I knew Chang was up to something and I got myself some solid gold. Asian Feet should have a good reason for it, because I won't let Mercedes get immersed into a relationship with a cheater. Later, when Mercedes sings a solo with no backup, I decide to confront her partner.

-Chang-Pu, we need to have girl talk here! –

-What the hell? –replies Mike.

-Oh, yeah, girl talk. You, little mister "put the stick where it can fit", cheated on my girl Mercedes here, with gingerella the waitress who lost her magic heels*! – I yell.

-I haven't! And even if I had, why would you even think that? – Mike responds.

-Because I cheated too, narrow-eyed lizard. I know what it looks like, how it feels…- I say to him –It will reap every piece of Mercedes' heart out. And she will never be able to feel anything for anyone only because there's someone tighter. Not to mention you. You will be known as a cheater and no girl likes getting cheated on…-

-I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WAS ON MY MIND, OKAY? It happened only once…- Mike begins to open, up and also cry. That's good, I can extract every single bit of information from him, and he goes on –well twice, but the first one was for our sake…he wouldn't have backed off any other way. –

-For your sake? SERIOUSLY? And wait up…HIM? It was a "he"? – I angrily rebound to him.

-Once, when Mercedes and I moved in together. He helped us moving in and when Mercedes left he got naked and he began to harass me and sort of threaten me. So I decided to fuck him that one time in exchange for him to back off and he agreed, but apparently it wasn't enough, so I beat the crap out of him later. – Mike replied –And the Scarlet one…I seriously don't know what the hell happened…we were here, listening to Mercedes sing, and we both got in this trance with our hearts, and then we just looked at each other briefly and…the rest just happened, as if we had been stoned. Mercedes is SO going to dump me. –

-You don't know 'till you ask. Tell you what, as soon as this show ends, I demand you spill it. She will be living a lie, and if you make her go through that, Panda Bear, I'll cut off your cock, make a whip with it and hit you until you lose consciousness. - I angrily shout to him. He says I'm right and he'll do it. I's my turn to sing "Fly Me to the Moon". I eat up the crowd's applause as they beg me for another performance, so I ask Mercedes to sing "Take My Breath Away" with me. If I killed this song at Prom, I can do it in a humble yet fancy Chicago diner. I get another ovation, and give the floor to Mercedes and Mike. I'm on my way to the table when this old woman interrupts me.

-Excuse me, Little Miss James Brown*. I loved your singing. I'm directing a small production of Chicago in a local theater, and I thought I would like to see you on Roxie Hart's lavalliers, with the spotlight over you and a crowd for you to dazzle. In my mind you just did, but please consider auditioning on Thursday at five o'clock. Ask any of your friends how to arrive…oh, and bring the black girl with you, she got herself a callback. Bye, Etta*.- she says, and leaves. Well, wasn't that crazy?

I only have one person to beat left, Scarlet, so I go for it.

-Listen up, Rotten Pumpkin. You're messing with another woman's man. Turns out that woman is my friend, and you have nothing to do there, because they love each other, and that's all they need to think about! Not about you going around fucking them! –

-Well, I'm sorry, Carrie*. It was just a heat of the moment thing, and he knows. – Scarlet replies.

-Well, Mercedes doesn't. And this will crush her like an orange being made juice. So if the moment ever gets you again, you find someone else to take it from you. – I respond.

-Well, I actually have it right now…-

-Will it really take this much to get you to back off? Only once. – So we agree and we hit the ladies' room. There we make out as we undress. Once we're in our panties, the kissing gains more passion. I begin to put my hands over her booty as she manhandles my boobs. Later on, I'm leaving marks in her neck until I reach the prize, her really, really built boobs. I suck every corner of them while holding the other. It's super-hot, way better than the last time I did this. Maybe it's because I'm not sober now, but who knows?

Then she attends my breasts. As she licks the shit out of me (and I enjoy it like some crazy bitch), I send out low moans of joy. Well, who am I kidding? Not low at all. Scarlet asks me if I'm ready for what's coming, which I am. After a brief 69, Scarlet's fingers are triggering my g-spot. No one ever triggered it so quickly, not one guy I banged, and not one girl I screwed. For a lesbian hookup, I apparently don't last that much because I already came with only three fingers inside me. As I'm giving back to Scarlet what she gave me (seeming to enjoy it even more than I did) my hand starts to fall asleep but I go on because I'm weirdly turned on. When she cums, I've fully lost sense of my arm. I suck the cum out then, as we dress up, Scarlet and I discuss the hookup. We both enjoyed it, but it won't happen again. And, apparently, after sleeping with me, she can't even think of the idea of flirting with Mike again, so at least both of us achieved our goals.

-How long are you staying here, sleeping-arm beauty? – Scarlet asks me.

-I don't know. For now, two more days. But I might extend it. – I answer.

-Also, what's your name, darling? – Scarlet asks me.

-Quinn Fabray. –

**So, did you like it? Do you want Quinn to extend her stay or to remain a cameo? Would you want someone else to show up at Chicago? Were you surprised about Quinn being the guest? What do you want? REVIEWS PLEASE. **


	6. Another Guest at the City of Blues

Another Special Guest at the City of Blues

_As the title says, we will be welcoming another very special character to the city of blues. Since our other guest was a female, we are now upon a male visitor. Please welcome to the City of Blues, the one and only, the original badass…give a warm round of applause to NOAH PUCKERMAN!_

Definitely this isn't a good way to travel in train. I'm awfully hung-over from that party at Kevin's brand new flat, and this train smells like barf. I'll just sleep; the only passenger other than me is a totally not cool lady.

Ma'am, wake me up by the Chicago Station. – I order her.

There's more than one Chicago station, kid. I'll need you to be more specific. – She responds.

The one with Mike, Mercedes and Quinn. –

That's still not enough. –

Asian guy, fat black girl, pretty and slim blonde. –

Okay, that should do the trick. –

So I start sleeping the hangover away. And I'm doing great. Until that lady wakes me up. So I get out of the train. I stand behind my favorite blonde, cover her eyes and say, playfully "Who am I, Quinn?" And I get slapped, which gets me into reality. That blonde wasn't Quinn, that sistah wasn't Mercedes and the Asian guy is not Mike. So I call Quinn and ask her the name of the station. I'm allowed back in the train after a fight with the guard and finally, I come to the true station where my favorite people embrace and drive me to their place.

They show me around and I notice something:

There's no room for all of us to sleep here. There's one twin bed and one couch for four people. -

Oh, I'm working extra today, so I'll probably crash in at Scarlet's. – Says Mercedes –the diner is holding some lady a private party, Gloria Something. But she requested the presence of Quinn. –

Say what? – Quinn reacts –I only sang a duet with you in there. That's all I've ever sung in front of an audience, except for competitions, but my name wasn't anywhere and I was only showcased in our second Sectionals. So how the hell does she know me.-

I don't know, but she asked for "Little Miss James Brown". And you sung his song at the diner. – Mercedes explains.

Oh, I know who it is, then. It's some play director. She congratulated me and called me that nickname. And she said you got a callback. - Quinn responds.

What? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING? Those callbacks are today at…wait, that doesn't make sense, unless…- Mercedes meditates as she holds a paper she was apparently given when she auditioned.

Yup. The callback will be on the diner. Lucky you, it's your comfort zone. - Mike comforts her.

Then we better give her a good show. Quinn, girl, we need to talk looks. – Mercedes says. I know she's still talking, but I also know I don't give a shit about what she says. I can see Mike doesn't either. That's weird, because I know Mike loves Mercedes, but when I loved a girl. And it happened with Quinn, Lauren and Shelby; I would attentively listen to every word of it. The ones I didn't listen to were the ones I didn't give a damn about. So I have to find out why Mike doesn't give a damn about Mercedes. And now is a good time as any because Mercedes is on the bedroom and Quinn is on the shower.

Hey, dude, is everything cool between you and Mercedes? – I ask him.

Yeah, Puck. We love each other, she understands me, she's really fun to be with, and when we're together, I get into something of a trance with her where nothing else exists, but ourselves and our passion for each other. –He responds.

I'm sure it was like that at some point. But right now, all I saw was you giving a fart about Mercedes' audition. You know, when Quinn, or Lauren, or Shelby had something big ahead of them, it rocked my world. This audition might get Mercedes her first part ever and you were sleeping through it. – I retaliate.

It's just…- he says, and begins to break down. I'm forced to hug him because otherwise he'll fall apart. I tell him that it's okay, that I'm there for him no matter what it is that we're bros. So he goes on, between sobs -…I cheated on her. Twice…- I let out a sign of relief because I'm an expert at that -…once it was with a guy because he was into me and he would have made my life impossible if I didn't out my cock in his ass…but the other one…she'll hate me for it…was with Scarlet. A girl who auditioned for the play with me, but Mercedes is becoming close to her because they work together. And she's all those things Mercedes gets jealous about; thin, good dancer, broke, theater dreams…- Now my shoulder is quite wet, and I feel like he said it all.

Well, keeping it to you won't help any of you. Just make it very clear that you love her, because everyone knows you do. In fact, go right now. I dare you to tell her that you cheated on her this very second. You look cuter when you're teary, so she might have more mercy. – I attempt to cheer him up. It looks like I was good but I messed up with the teary thing. I'll have to drop those remarks at some point. Anyway, Mike is about to knock on Mercedes, but she opened at that very moment and asked Mike why he was teary, to which he said:

There's something I need to tell. Puck, would you go to the bedroom with Quinn? – I obeyed and shut the bedroom door. After an awkward silence with Quinn, I say:

Mike cheated on her, you know. –

I do. The other way round too. Mercedes told me when she was a little drunk and I kind of pushed Mike into admitting after I saw him dancing with Scarlet…you know, the girl. – She replies.

She hot? – I ask

You haven't changed at all! – She says, a little giggly –Sort of. I hooked up with her, you know, so she didn't go after Mike again. –

How is she? Better than you? – I continue to interrogate.

That's the Noah Puckerman we all love. – She responds –I don't really know, but I enjoyed getting fingered by her more than getting fingered by her. So I think that's a yes. –

For straight guys, that's a no. – I react –and for sane straight guys, it can never be a yes. I meant what I said to you before graduation. And I know you meant what you said to me. –

After this, I lean in for a kiss. At first she is dismissive but then she welcomes my tongue in her mouth. I'm pretty much an expert, Quinn knows that. But still she lets me get to her and that really turns me on. Neither of us really feels like listening through the door, since we'll support whatever they choose to do unless it implies hurting us or us hurting them. Any ways, she pulls my t-shirt out and I don't object. I have condoms, so there's no risk of anything. I know Quinn is on the pill since Beth was born, but what if some jock from Yale gave her the cramps, or herpes? I wouldn't take that. It would look bad, hurt _there_, and significantly reduce the frequency of my hookups. I should attend her boobs, which have milk inside thanks to me. They are a lot better to touch like that, specially knowing the backstory behind the stuffing of those breasts. Once I remove her shirt and bra, Quinn seems to enjoy my touching and sucking them, particularly when I suck her nipples in, but she doesn't make noise so Mike and Mercedes don't hear. She's quite a clever sex mate, even drunk. That's pretty cool in a girl. While I'm giving her breasts and neck a magical time, her hand goes to my belt, then my zipper, then the pockets, and I'm in my boxers, which luckily don't show off my hard as hell erection. Still, that doesn't really matter since she's now giving me a handjob under the boxers which she eventually removes. Luckily it's not much time until she begins lo lick the tip. I never told anyone, but I don't like having my cock out. I like it either in my boxers or in a girl's holes. Quinn does magic now. It's not like she was bad at it as a sophomore, but she was drunk and losing her virginity then, so she wasn't experienced or sane. Now she had college ahead of her, and she's even experienced lesbianism. So she can do pretty much anything. First she gives my tip little licks which leave me wanting more every time, and later, she sucked little bits of it in. That turned me on as hell. She likes to make herself desirable, apparently, and she's awesome at it. It's quite a long time until she finally dares to give me a real blowjob, going up and down my shaft, even reaching my pube once. But after that I hear "okay, end of discussion". Apparently Quinn does too because she lets go and whispers "Bathroom, Noah!" with an angry mother tone. I mouth "Will this go on?" but she whispers "Just get in there!" with the same angry voice. So I go in and sit on the toilet. I'm still hard as hell, so I decide to jerk the cum out. Quinn throws my clothes in and, when the door is almost closing, it suddenly opens again obviously by someone, not a breeze or anything, and I'm caught by Mike Chang jerking in his bathroom. He says.

-What the hell, Puck? You couldn't wait three hours and find a girl at the diner? –

-I'm sorry, dude. It's a long story. – I try to explain.

-Interrupted hookup with Quinn? Not that long then. – Mike says.

-Well, whatever. What did you guys decide to do? – I ask.

-We'll take a break. It turns out she did her boss. But we love each other, so we don't want to just end it. She's really pissed though. – Mike answers.

-Oh, in that case it looks like none of us will put it out today. – I reply.

-It does if you put it that way. – Mike says –but I love Mercedes, she's special to me and we understand each other. This was a unique thing and if it has to end, it will kill me. Quinn's just a hottie. –

-That's what you think. Anyways, since none of us is in anything, you giving me a hand wouldn't really be wrong. – I propose.

-It would, Puck! Didn't you hear me? I love her, and jerking a friend will just pull her away from me, and I don't need any help with that right now. Also, I like girls. – Mike says in dismiss.

-C'mon. I'll jerk you too. – I offer.

-Doing stuff with guys never lead me to anything good, Puck. Remember? – Mike says, still refusing.

-It'll just be bros helping bros. And I'm straight too, so don't worry about me stalking you for your dick. – I say to clear the way. He agrees, but still doesn't seem that much into the idea. We go inside the shower/tub together and we start making out. He's really good at it, about Quinn good. Later, the kiss develops into a really funny tongue war which leaves us both smiling as we make out. Once his shirt is off, my hand directs itself to his cock. It doesn't feel fully hard, but it's as big as mine if not bigger. I always thought mine was a monster, but even an Asian has a better dick than me. I choose to focus on jerking it. Together we remove Mike's pants. I touch him a little over the tight blue briefs, but a part of me is dying to see his big cock, which my lips and fingers had fully hardened. It was Mike who removed his boxers and at the same time, we got our hands working on the other one's junks. He's so, SO freaking good at it. If it weren't for the need to stay silent so we wouldn't be discovered, I would be moaning like a slut. Then Mike whispers "My tip, you little cockslut, my fucking tip!" with a tone that's similar to the one Quinn used to urge me into the bathroom, but he turns me on with it. I know he's criticizing my job because I'm used to my little dick, not his gigantic junk, but I get the grip after a few tries. As we jerk, Mike starts to suck my nipples and I really like it. Then he pulls me on top of him and spanks my ass. Oh how fucking hot that is. He does it again and I unwillingly yell, really loud:  
-OH, YEAH, CHANG, HIT ME ONE MORE FREAKING TIME! – His response is:

-SHUT YOUR ASS, YOU MOHAWK COCKSLUT! THE GIRLS MIGHT BE ABLE TO LISTEN, YOU UNDERSTAND, YOU LITTLE PUSSY! – I nod –Good. Then go suck my dick, you fucking bitch. –

I obey without thinking it twice, after filling Mike's chest with cum, which I suck out, and then I get to business. So this is how a blowjob feels like. Chang's dick chokes me, but he pretty much tells me what to do, always swearing and with an angry tone, and seems happy with my performance, until at some point he says:

-Good little, bitch. Kneel and jerk me. Your face will take every motherfucking drop of my cum, YOU UNDESTAND? OPEN UP! – And I obey like a slave. His cum is hot and salty. Every drop makes me eager for more, to a point when I'm sorry that it ends. –Not a word to Mercedes, Quinn or anyone, you cockslut. I will blind, rape and kill you if anyone finds out. And this never happens again. ARE WE MOTHERFUCKING CLEAR? – I nod, partly because he intimidates me. His reaction is ordering me to shower, dressing up and leaving, which I, of course, obey.

A few hours later, we are on the subway headed to the diner, where we discuss setilst, where Mercedes and Quinn talk the most and choreography, where Mike and Mercedes talk the most. All I know is I'll dance with Quinn during a group number and get a few lines in it and, if I want to (which I really don't, but agree to when they insist), sing a solo. I decide on _Sweet Caroline_, my first solo at Glee Club. I ask Quinn to dance with me, harmonize and maybe sing some lines. They ask me to open with it so Quinn sings and Mercedes auditions later and then we move on to the group number for a close. We suggest that Scarlet and Mercedes' boss Harry be in it so Mike and Mercedes don't have to dance together. Mike says they can handle it, but Mercedes suggests me dancing with her and Quinn with Mike. We agree on changing partners during the choreography but showcase Mercedes' couples the most. The two seem to be dealing well with their break, Mike better than Mercedes, but they manage to remain friends at least.

I open with my solo, which involves me playing my guitar and then dancing with Quinn, just like when we were sophomores. Then Quinn, who is looking very classy, decides to sing _Nowadays _from "Chicago", but not the overproduced one, Roxie's solo, she gave a little speech about her song choice. Mercedes seems a little annoyed at the performance but still applauds. She follows Quinn with her well-received rendition of Amy Winehouse's _He Can Only Hold Her_. Our big finale is Billy Joel's _Longest Time_, much to the crowd's liking. Then Mercedes and Quinn both talk to a lady from the diner, Mercedes coming back really pissed. She explains she didn't get the role she wanted, but Quinn was called a "shoo-in for Roxie". She nearly cries, but Mike hugs and comforts her, much to her liking. He looks at me puzzled and I give him a thumbs up. He might get her back if she can still lean on him. We decide to leave as soon as Mercedes' shift is over because Quinn leaves tomorrow early in the morning. She says she'll think about the play, but most likely she'll call and immolate herself in exchange for a callback for Mercedes, so we tell Quinn to propose that now, since she's there in person. She does and comes triumphant after what she defined as "kissing up ten buttocks" and the director gave her time, but she'll quite surely reject it because of Yale.

The next morning we all bid Quinn goodbye at the train station before her train arrives. Her face before entering the train is one of longing. I know deep down she wants to star in it, after all, she's at Yale studying acting, but there's no better way to learn something than doing it. So I approach Quinn, who is at a window seat, and say to her:

-I can see you want that role, Quinn. You want to stay here for it. – She mouths something in between, but I don't know what it is –This your dream. Just go get it. –

-I can't Puck! I have a college to attend, and if the paperwork's right, you have one too! – She says.

-Well, ask for a license…or something…you can do that. - I suggest.

-Not for a whole week. – She rebounds.

-Well, flunk out then! You're there to pursue performing, and here they're begging you to perform! – I reply but the train makes noise and pulls out before she can say anything. I go back with Mike and Mercedes and get a text from an unknown number. Mike and Mercedes get one too. When we open them, we all find exactly the same message it says: 

_Dear Members of New Directions (Current and former):_

_I sadly inform you that former member and substitute coach of your Glee Club, Finn Hudson, was killed by a drugged man a week ago. A small select of people, including me, were invited to the funeral. However, all of you are invited for a memorial to be held for the entire week in the Choir Room._

_Best wishes._

_Mr. Schue._

**SO HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT PUCK'S APPEARING? LIKED IT? HATED IT? WANT ANY OF THE RELATIONSHIPS HE STARTED TO DEVELOP? ABOUT MIKECEDES' BREAK? DO YOU WANT THEM TO OFFICIALLY BREAK UP OR GET BACK TOGETHER? DO YOU THINK THE CITY OF BLUES HAS SEEN THE LAST OF QUINN FABRAY? ****REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	7. From the City of Blues (with Cory memo)

From the City of Blues

_The finale is coming upon us! I intend to write this chapter, another after that, and then the finale, which might or might not be a two-part (or maybe even three part!) chapter. Today the characters will reunite with their past friends and places, as well as running into their emotional past due to recent events. __**PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING!**_

_From the point of view of Mercedes Jones_

So we're back to where we started –where Finn started- to remember how he ended. He was just so full, of light, of joy, of potential, of talent, of strength, of leadership. He had so much to give, and now not only him, but the whole world will miss on that. It's a pity I don't get to have Mike to deal this with, well, I do, we're still friends, but I don't have him _that_ way now. I could really use a hug from him right now. But I can't afford that. If we end up in each other's arms, now particularly, we will never let go of them. And that is probably not the best decision, at least now, and Puck is just lost to the world. He's always by himself with a really ugly face, and he doesn't talk unless it's necessary. I feel really bad about him, but I can't really do anything. I don't know what the hell is in his head now because I can't relate at all to what he's going through. If it's this hard for me to face the facts, for him it is probably not possible. He lost his lifelong best friend, and they can't grow old together because they didn't even grow up together. The whole thing is so depressing. It just makes me notice that anything can be demolished just by a breeze. And isn't that what happened with Mike? Just ten seconds of ecstasy status made us ruin everything. Well, it's not the time to worry about Mike; this week is about Finn and all he was. Well, is. People like him live forever. God, I'll blow up if I think about it any longer.

And thank god we arrived, because I was so, so out of the world. But here I am, standing in the place where I was practically raised with Noah Puckerman, the biggest punk ever, and my ex-boyfriend. Well, was he a boyfriend? We spent two months together, so I don't know if it really counts. God! Why am I always thinking about Mike when this week is for Finn?

We sing _Seasons of Love _in the auditorium with Santana, Kurt and the Glee kids. Quinn and Brittany couldn't make it and this was too much for Rachel. It would be nice to see her again and support her through this moment, but she needs time, and I get it. If Mike died…I have to stop these thoughts! I don't even know what he is, or was to me!

Anyway, we sound amazing, but no one feels like doing high-fives, or show circles, or anything. We all just stare at his face projected on the wall, hugging whoever we had beside us. I go for Santana so I don't have to hug Mike. That would both confuse and sadden me. I see him giving me a longing stare, which I deep down feel like staring back, but something is restraining me from it. I just hug Santana and watch Mike and Kurt embrace each other. Afterwards, we immediately head to the Choir Room. Mr. Schue gives us this speech about the assignment, which we all know. When he finally stops talking, I steal the floor and tell them to get ready for _I'll Stand by You, _the song Finn sung to Quinn's sonogram. I kill it, but it kills me inside. I feel like I didn't do enough. There's Finn to let go, Rachel to support, Mike to…to what? I have to stop being trapped by my head. I can't put Mike in the same place Finn and Rachel are, not right now.

I decide to hang out with my friends. Not Blaine because he's there talking to Kurt and I've been enough of a third wheel to them, and Artie is being comforted by Kitty, so I approach Sam and Tina.

-Hi guys. – I greet them –what a fortunate yet very unfortunate situation. –

-Totally. – Sam agrees –Finn discovered me, and he had all this faith in me. Even when I started dating his ex-girlfriend, he was still a good friend to me. And he rescued me from stripping in Kentucky. I feel like I haven't paid him back for all of it. –

-Maybe, but who knows? Maybe you'll find a way to do something to make him, wherever he is, proud of you and of the fact that he did all that stuff for you. – I say –I know you can if you set your aim straight to that because of the way you got me back in your arms last year. You're strong, Sam. Nothing can take you away from your goal. And nothing could take Finn away from his. –

He, a little teary, responds –Thanks, Mercedes. - And hugs me. I hug him back and I see Tina going away. We remain like this because we're both so very sad about all of this. It happened so fast, and we were all so clueless. The embrace I'm sharing with Sam manages to temporarily block it all away until he kisses me. I instinctively kiss him back until I notice what I'm doing and I cut it off.

-Sam, what the ef? –

-Mercedes, I love you. I think I told you that enough times for it to stick. – He justifies himself.

-No, you don't. You're the one who broke up with me during the summer, and you're the one who started dating someone else first. It's not like you sent me any hints of wanting to be with me, in fact, you did pretty much the opposite. And I'm really confused now, after my break with Mike…- I respond, but am interrupted by Tina, who I never saw come back, yelling.

-WHAT? You're dating Mike? How come none of you bastards told me?! I thought you were my friend, Mercedes! – I try to explain things to her, but she just runs away.

-You really are seeing Mike? – Sam asks me.

-Was. We live together in Chicago. Stuff happened and we're both very confused, so we took a break to straighten up our feelings and then we'll see how things develop. – I explain –and all you did was confuse me more, the last thing I need. I'll go talk to someone who can't flirt with me.-

And I do. The very next minute I'm talking to Santana, who recently got a new girlfriend in New York.

-Hey, Santana. How are you doing with all of this? – I ask.

-Pretty cool. Now that Ronald McManboobs has left us, there's considerably more space in Planet Earth for those of us with non-Frankenstein body proportions. – Santana answers.

-This isn't the time or place for that, Santana. – I warn her.

-I know. It's just, how come the good people be the ones to leave early. Finn, Sue's sister…people so full of love. I don't know what being full of love is like. I'm just such a bitch I don't know how to not be one. – She says.

-Then come to the auditorium with me. – I offer.

-Please don't sing to me. – Santana says, almost begging.

-Oh, I'm not. - I say –I'm singing with you. Feel free to join me. - I give her the part and sit on a stool as the music begins. Then I begin too:

"_I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style  
And so I came to see him to listen for a while  
And there he was this young boy, a stranger to my eyes"__  
_

I sing the first chorus alone since Santana doesn't feel like joining me yet, but she does in the second verse, in which I allow her to solo, along with the chorus that goes after it:

"_I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd  
I felt he found my letters and read each one out loud  
I prayed that he would finish but he just kept right on"_

Together we go through the third verse and the final choruses. It sounded so beautiful, and I saw Santana was genuinely sad. I had never seen or heard her like this, and I wish the rest of the Glee Club had seen her then.

-See? – I say – you can be kind. –

-But…it kills me. I don't get how you guys can be like this full time. Isn't it devastating inside? – Santana asks me.

-It is at first. But think of Finn when you behave like this. He was kind for you in more than one occasion. Do you think staying a bitch would be fair to him? - I ask back.

-Of course not. He was such a great person. – Santana says.

-There it is. He _was._ Now it's our turn to be. All we can do about it is our own Finns. And that begins right now- I tell her. I can see she doesn't feel like talking anymore, so we just look at each other, initially holding back our tears, but then we hug and cry it all out.

-What if I sing _If I Die Young _tomorrow? – Santana asks as we sob and hug. I agree, and this just goes on because it's amazingly powerful. Until a moment when something tells us to break it and just leave the auditorium.

As I leave, I come across Marley, who is a little teary, in the hallway and I spot Mr. Schue leaving, as if he'd just talked to her, but it seems like it wasn't enough.

-You okay, Marley? – I ask.

-Not really. I was just remembering this conversation I had with Finn at his office. When he was down because Mr. Schue fired him and I convinced him to get a teaching degree. – Marley responds –I just feel like, everyone is proud of Finn for pointing them the right way, but I never got to see that side of him. I got the wrong side of the coin, and that's all I'll remember him for. Not the good things. –

-It doesn't really matter why you remember him and whose way he pointed. If he didn't get to point out the way for you here, he will point it to you from the sky. There are no limits to Finn's qualities, not even death. – I say –now I need to go. See you tomorrow, girl. - .

And I begin to walk to the doors when Puck is there to stop me.

-Hey, mind if I crash in with you? I don't really feel like going back to that college after this, and I don't have a place here. –

-You can take my brother's room, Puck. - I agree –I planned on going for some coffee. You wanna join? - .

-Thanks, but I have to pass. I'm going for one with my bro. – he replies.

-Bring him along. I need to talk to him about the music video anyway. – I say, and that seems to be enough to convince him to bring Jake. Puck insists in driving, so I'm forced to the backseat of my own car. He talks about something with Jake until we arrive at the Lima Bean. There we talk about Glee Club's possibilities at Nationals and Jake's problems with Marley. None of us really feels like talking about Finn. Then Puck asks me the killer question.

-How are you doing with the Mike thing? –

-What Mike thing? – Jake asks.

-Mike and I have been dating since shortly after Mr. Schue and Emma's wedding, but we're on a break since two days ago because both of us cheated on the other. – I explain –I don't really know what to do about it. I can't get him out of my head. It's like, every time I think of Finn, I end up comparing him to Mike, but I don't know if we can really be with each other after what we did. –

-I, quite frankly, think you can if you want to. I don't who or why either of you cheated, but if both of you did and both of you are willing to forget it; you should give it a go. You obviously still love him. – Jake says.

-And he made it pretty clear he loves you. He always talked to me about you as if you were some goddess thrown to him by the angels. And when you started being on a break, he was beaten up. He wouldn't even talk to me until after our performance, and even then he barely told me the facts. – Pucks adds, and right then, I see Mike, Blaine and Sam come in. We greet them from the distance and they join us once they get their order.

-Hey, you guys. – Blaine says. Unlike his fellow friends, he doesn't have any coffee. -I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I was only giving company to Mike and Sam. Kurt wanted me to go to his place. – he excuses himself, with Mike murmuring, pretty loudly, "Wanky!" Blaine slightly slaps his chest before saying goodbye to us all. Mike and Sam seat next to me, and Sam tells us about the duet he sung with Artie in the auditorium, _Fire and Rain, _and how hard it was to perform it, and he adds something about Mike not being there, with a weird tone, as if he were trash-talking Mike, who replies. It turns into something of an off between the two, just because Mike wasn't there to sing with Sam and Artie. Wait, it's not that, they're feuding over me. The situation's pretty hot, but it's also wrong. Sam doesn't have any right to make things more complicated for me than they already are. My mind leads me to yell:

-This is stupid, guys! Stop it! Sam, you were my high school sweetheart, and nothing but that! And Mike, I am still thinking about what the hell you are to me! That's why we took a break! Remember? None of this will get any of you under my pants! All this will change is that I'll hate you for it! – And I storm out.

For some reason, I enter my car crying. I think at first it might be because of Finn, but I rule it out since my solo in the Choir Room and my duet with Santana were more than enough to express my grief. As I try to figure it out, I see a face through the window. Apparently whoever it is, they want to talk to me. It better not be a thief. I lower the glass and I see Artie ask me.

-Everything okay, Mercedes? –

-No, Artie! It's not! – I shout.

-What's bothering you? – He keeps enquiring.

-I don't know! And that's the worst part! It could be about Finn's death, about taking a break with Mike, about the super awkward coffee we all had…- I respond.

-Then you better let me in. – Artie says. I agree, so I move to the backseat and pull him into the car. And I tell him about how Mike and I got together, and how it all fell apart when Riff, Harry and Scarlet came in. He comforts me when I sob by the ending of the story. At some point we're kissing. I don't want it to stop because for some reason it helps me channel my emotions, but it doesn't feel right. I am pretty stirred up about Mike, having cheated on him with Harry, and Sam's behavior. I don't really need anything else to stir my mind up, but for some reason it feels right. So I go on with it despite the fact that I'm pretty sure I'll regret it later. The kissing gains passion and suddenly Artie Abrams and I are shirtless in my car making out, my body over his. I pull off both my pants and his own, and I begin to suck his dick. It's the smallest I've had so far, but it's quite hard, and Artie's enjoying it like a slut. He kind of is, because the only women he was ever genuinely into (leaving Tina aside because he liked her only because they both knew they wouldn't get any better then) were because of superficial factors. Anyways, I keep ongoing from tip to shaft quite quickly, since his size doesn't make it possible to go slow, but I can tell he loves it. Once he cums inside me and I swallow it, not very disappointed, he doesn't even want to taste my pussy before sex, so we just go for it. He wants to lead it, and I agree. It's not like I wanted to. He rocks slowly at first but then at an O.K. pace and effectively creates an orgasm in me. I say a lot of bad words when I'm like that, Sam told me that. But when Artie finishes, he looks offended, as if I had insulted him.

-Artie, did I do something wrong? – I ask –I know I insult a lot when I'm having sex, but I don't insult my partner, ever. –

-You did, Mercedes. You called me Mike. – Artie answers –It's clear you wanted it to be him here, Mercedes. You love him, I know. Just go for him. – With a sad face, he dresses up and I help him get back on his chair before he leaves. When I'm closing the door, someone stops me from it. Puck. And Mike is there next to him. Mike asks him when they can talk about something again, but Puck responds.

-That's all I can help you with, Chang. See you at school tomorrow. I'm going to Mercedes' place to sleep- Then he directs himself to me –Why Artie? – And he starts the car.

When I finally go to bed, I'm really confused. Everyone knows for a fact that I love Mike. But why is it that I'm the only one who's not that certain? It's probably because of fear that he'll cheat on me again. I can't afford taking that risk because I know how it felt for Shane when I did it, and I know for a fact I don't want that. But I also know for a fact that I want Mike Chang more than anything else in the world.

The day after that, Santana's rendition of _If I Die Young _moves everyone in the Choir Room, but I'm even more moved than the rest because I was the one who set all those emotions free. Later I found out that I wasn't the only one who helped free Santana's emotions. Kurt told me over a cup of coffee that he talked to her after the performance and she read him a speech she planned on reading to all of us. Later, we all listen to Puck perform Bruce Springstein's _No Surrender, _which is very moving, but it has no comparison to the finale: Rachel. She performs Bob Dylan's _Make You Feel My Love. _There's no person in this room (except for Mr. Schue) who didn't at least sob. I go greet Rachel, but she says she needs to be alone and I respect that. Then, in the ride home I give Puck, I ask him

-What are your plans now? –

-I'm joining the Air Force. – Puck answers.

-What? – I ask again.

-That's what Finn did when he didn't know what the hell he wanted to do. – Puck replies –and I only knew what I wanted when he told it to me. Now I've to figure it out myself. And so do you, Mercedes. That boy loves you, and he'll listen to whatever you have to say. You just don't even know what that is. – I giggle, and he goes on –Seriously. He was the one who pointed out the way for all of us. Now we don't have that, and the world won't wait for us to it. So if we aren't quick enough to mark it, it'll be too late to follow it. Just dump me here. I've a troop to join. –

-And I have a plane to catch. Goodbye, Puckerman. – I reply. We hug it out and he leaves, but it's not long until I have someone else stop me and say.

-Hey, Cutie Pie, you headed to the airport? – Mike Chang uses these words to get into my car. I let him and together we head back home.

_So how do you feel about this? Was this a good enough tribute to Cory? Do you think this is the best way for Mercedes' emotions to react to current facts? Do you want her to get back together with Mike? Was this a good closure to Puck's guest-starring in the fic? __**PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
